Nocturne
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Based off the Fanfiction Diego Diaries. A young femme escapes from Cybertron to be brought to a strange world. She remembers her Ada's and Atar's words of advice and finds happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of Arctapus' Diego Diaries fanfic. You may want to read it at least part one and part of part two before starting mine, or you will have trouble understanding it.**

**I DO NOT own Transformers or anything of it. Nocturne, Octane Scream, and Blitz Wave are my OC's. Please don't use them without asking. I do have permission from Arctapus to post this. Thanks!**

**Rated M for relationships between mechs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young femme sat silently away from the Decepticons that were forming a line to be told where they would go. She had snuck onto the ship that carried them to Autobot City to get away from Megatron and all the fighting that had been happening. When they arrived, she again snuck past everyone and found a silent place to sit as the Autobots started to treat the injured. She wrapped her arms around her as she watched some Autobots and Decepticons past her without looking. Almost everywhere she went, she was invisible to them and she would love to keep it that way. The last time she was shown attention was when she was a sparkling. Her Ada and Atar were so proud to have a sparkling, but they went against Megatron and had a femme and not a mech. Not only that, but they hid her from him and the Decepticons to prevent her from joining the war.<p>

"Hey," a small voice said causing her to lose her train of thought.

Opening her optics, she looked at the youngling standing in front of her. Her optics showed a little shock as she saw the first femme her age she has ever seen before.

"My name is Silverbow. What's yours?" She smiled sitting down next to the young femme.

What was her name? She remembered her Ada and Atar calling her by a name, but she couldn't think of it.

"I… don't know," she said looking down at her peds.

"Oh," Silverbow said softly. "Would you like to play with my friends and me?"

The young femme shook her head. She was scared to go with the femme in fear of being seen by the adults.

"Okay, but if you change your mind we are just over there," she smiled before running off to go and play with the other younglings.

The young femme watched as the younglings played and were enjoying themselves. Her Ada and Atar wouldn't allow her to play with the other younglings in fear that she would be seen by a Decepticon that didn't know about her.

Silently she stood and walked out and away from the mechs and femmes that were taking care of the new comers. She wanted to be away from everyone and she was going to find somewhere that she could be alone.

Once she got far enough away from Autobot City, she sat down. She began to sing softly to herself as she closed her eyes. One of her last memories of her Ada and Atar was when she was alone and wanting company. They had told her that singing would help and it did. From that day on, she was convinced that she wanted to share music with the world. But not long after that came the worse day of her short life. One day, her Ada and Atar told her that she needed to hide and stay hidden till they came back for her. Little did she know that she would never see them again. After a few orns, she finally left her hiding spot to find energon. After what felt like forever, she finally found some and realized that she was lost. From that day on, she began to wonder the streets looking for places to hide and recharging and energizing when she could.

When she heard that a ship was leaving the city and heading away from Megatron, she knew that she had to get on it and leave. Now she was in a new city and alone.

She finished singing her song as she began to rock forward and back comforting herself, but when she heard a voice, she jumped looking around. When she found the source of the voice, she was shocked. She was looking at a screen with two mechs on it. They were talking about the refugees that had just come.

"And now back to our music," one mech said.

That's when her new favorite song started to play. It was fun and very upbeat and one of the first lines was 'they say we're dancing the stress away, this beat is underneath your feet'. She smiled as she felt herself start to dance to the music and have fun. What she didn't know was that close by, Springer had called Drift as he watched her dance.

When the chorus started for the second time, she began to sing softly.

"Welcome to the club now, gonna pump it up now, this is an emergency, music is my galaxy," she sang as she danced and skipped the next few lines that she didn't really know. "We got it goin' on, till the break of dawn, so put the record on."

The young femme danced and sang as the song continued to play and for the first time since her genitors disappeared, she felt happy. As the song ended, the mechs on the screen started to play another song. Unlike the last song, it wasn't as upbeat, but this time one of the mechs started to dance on the screen. She watched him dance and started to try to dance just like he was. Part of her wished she could be just like them and dance and play music and forget about all her worries.

"Work it harder, Make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger," the music finished as she watched him sit down and start to make a report about the refugees again.

"One of these days, I want to be free to sing and dance and share music just like you," she said softly before turning around to see a mech standing behind her.

Her eyes went wide as she backed up. She didn't know if he was to be trusted or if she should run.

"Hello youngling. Where are your genitors?" he asked bending down to look into her eyes.

"They left me a while ago," she said softly taking a few steps back.

"Do you know where you came from?"

She paused and thought over that for a moment. Where was she from? She couldn't remember where she lived with her genitors. She just remembered that it was on Cybertron.

"Somewhere on Cybertron," she replied. "I don't know exactly where though."

She felt bad that for the second time in such a short time, she didn't know the answer to such simple questions.

"It's okay. What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't know that either," she said shaking her head as she held back tears.

"It's okay, youngling. You will be fine. I heard you say that you wish you could sing and dance and share music," he smiled.

"Yes," she nodded. "My Ada and Atar told me that I could sing when I felt alone. It helps me feel better and I love to dance too."

"Your Ada and Atar were right," he smiled, "And if you come with me, I can take you to get a check up and I can see if I can let you meet Jazz and Blaster."

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Jazz and Blaster are the two that you were watching on the screen."

"I would like to meet them," she smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Springer," he smiled.

The young femme smiled as she stepped closer to him.

"You seem like a good person that I can trust."

"I hope you can trust me," he replied. "Now let's go get you a check up."

She nodded as she watched him stand and carefully lift her up and into his arms. Once he made sure that she was safe, he headed over to the sparkling and youngling med bay.

**-Leaving the Wash Racks-**

"That wasn't that bad," the young femme said looking up at Springer.

"Not at all," he smiled.

"Where do I have to go now?" she asked.

"Well, you have already been to the med bay and to the wash racks. Now I get to bring you to see someone," he smiled taking her small servo in his and leading her through Autobot City.

"Who are we seeing?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," he smiled down at her.

"But what if I don't want it to be a surprise?"

"Either way, it will be a surprise," he smiled as he kept leading her to the place that she would meet some of her favorite Autobots to spend her time with.

The small femme followed Springer till he stopped and waited for a few minutes. Finally the door near them opened and the mech that had been dancing on the screen walked out.

"Jazz, I would like you to meet someone," Springer said as the young femme looked up at him. "I found this youngling singing and dancing to the music on your show. She even tried to dance like you were."

"Really?" Jazz smiled as he bent down next to the small femme. "Hello. What's your name?"

"I don't remember," she said looking at him.

"Do you know who your genitor's names or where you are from? We would like to help you find them," he smiled.

The young femme stood there and thought over the question and shook her head when she couldn't remember.

"I don't remember that either," she said softly. "Will you still help me find them though?"

"I will do everything I can to help you find your genitors," Jazz smiled as he lifted her into his arms. "Would you want to pick a song and be on the program with us?"

The young femme smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

"I would love to."

"Maybe if your genitors are here, they will see you and come for you," Jazz smiled as he brought her into the room where Blaster sat. "Today we have a very special guest with us. This young femme is one of the refugees that just came to Autobot City. The sad part is, she doesn't remember her name, where she is from, or her genitor's names. If anyone knows anything about this sweet, young femme, please call us with information. Thanks."

"Sweetie, do you have a song you want us to play?" Blaster asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "Would you play the song that you played earlier about the club?"

"Yes we can and for those watching and listening, the requested song is 'Welcome to the Club' by Manian," Blaster said as the music started to play and the young femme started to dance with Jazz.

**-Elsewhere in Autobot City-**

A small group of refugees from Iacon sat and watched The Jazz and Blaster Show as they energized. Among them were two mechs who sat in shock as they watched their youngling dance with the Autobots on the screen before standing up and heading to find the closest Autobot that could help them.

**-The Jazz and Blaster Show-**

The young femme danced and sang with Jazz as Blaster smiled and watched them. She was happy and hoped that her Ada and Atar could see her right now. As the song ended, Jazz sat down with the young femme as he took the call that was coming in.

"Thanks for calling The Jazz and Blaster Show. This is Jazz. How may I help you?"

"The young femme on your show, her name is Nocturne. I am her Ada," came a voice over the call.

"ADA!" Nocturne almost yelled as she smiled. "Where are you?"

"Your Atar and I are here in Autobot City. We are in a conference room with the Prime. Jazz, Blaster, can one of you bring her to us?" Nocturne's Ada asked.

"We can do that and now back to our music," Jazz said as Blaster turned on the next song and Jazz walked Nocturne to her genitors.

**-Conference Room-**

Blitz Wave and Octane Scream waited with Optimus Prime for their youngling to arrive with one of the two mechs that helped them find her. As soon as the door opened both almost jumped up to only find out that it was Prowl with a sparkling in his arms.

"That's a cute sparkling," Blitz Wave smiled as they relaxed.

"Thanks. This is Kaon, our Grandsparkling," Prowl smiled as he sat down next to Optimus as the door opened again.

This time Jazz walked in with Nocturne right beside him.

"ADA!" Nocturne yelled as she ran up to her genitors only to be swept off her feet and into the loving arms of her Ada.

"Nocturne, we were so worried that we lost you," Octane Scream said as he held his youngling tightly in his arms.

"How did you get separated from her?" Optimus asked.

"Around 300 decaorns ago, Blitz Wave and I left to go and find energon. We searched everywhere, but energon was getting hard to get. After about 6 orns, we found some and started to make our way back to Nocturne, who we told to hide and stay put. When we got back to our housing, she was gone. We spent the rest of the time searching everywhere for her," Octane Scream explained.

"Nocturne, where did you go?" Blitz Wave asked.

"When you and Ada didn't come back, I left to find energon. It took a few orns, but I finally found some. When I went to go back, I realized that I was lost. I tried to find my way back and got even more lost. I started to energize and recharge when I could and hid from the Decepticons. When I heard talk about a ship leaving Megatron, I snuck on and came here," she explained.

"We heard about the ship leaving Megatron and decided that we had to get away. We almost gave up trying to find her, but part of us knew that if she heard about the ship, she would get on to leave Iacon," Blitz Wave added.

"Did all of you see Ratchet or one of our other medics and have a check up?" Prowl asked.

"Springer took me to someone," Nocturne spoke up.

"We didn't," Octane Scream shook his head.

"It would be best for both of you to go straight there after we finish talking."

"Is there anything you can tell us about Megatron and his plans?" Optimus asked.

"Not that I can think of," Blitz Wave shook his head.

"Very well. Please go and visit with one of our doctors, energize, and recharge. If you can think of anything, please inform Prowl or myself," Optimus added.

"Thank you," Octane Scream nodded as he walked out with Nocturne in his arms and his bonded by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

As Octane Scream carried Nocturne through the hallways of Autobot City with Blitz Wave, Nocturne looked at everything. The halls were emptier than they were when she first arrived and now she was getting a good view of everything.

"Ada, can I walk?" Nocturne asked looking at him.

"Of course," Octane Scream smiled as her set her down.

Nocturne took her Ada's hand in one of her hand and her Atar's hand in her other as they continued down the hallway. Most of the mechs that they were passing were Decepticons that had fled on the ship she was on. Among them were a handful of Autobots showing them where to go.

"Ada, why are we going to the Medbay?" Nocturne asked looking up at him.

"You Atar and I haven't seen a doctor yet, and we need to. Plus we need to see what the doctor said about you," he smiled down at her.

"After that we can go get you some energon," her Atar added as they stopped behind a group of mechs.

Most of the mechs were asking for directions to get energon, while others were looking for the wash racks. When they finally cleared out, a younger mech smiled at them.

"Do you need directions?"

"Yes. We are trying to reach the Medbay," Nocturne's Ada replied.

"Blue, are you about to head to the Medbay?" the mech called.

"Yes," the mech named Blue said as he appeared holding cubes of energon. "Does someone need to head there?"

"We are," Blitz Wave spoke up as Nocturne stepped back.

"You can follow me there," Blue smiled as Octane Scream picked Nocturne up.

"Thank you," Blitz Wave smiled as they began to follow Blue through the mechs and femmes.

"No problem. I was headed there to drop off energon to the medics and their helpers. My trine mates and their Ada are all up there."

Nocturne's genitors nodded as Blitz Wave hid his sadness. He was upset that his youngling would never have the chance to go to school and pick the type of work that she wanted to do.

"What kind of work do you two do?" Blue asked.

"We were both warriors for as long as we can remember," Octane Scream said. "We never went to school due to the war."

"They have schools here for all ages. Your beautiful youngling can attend class with the other younglings her age and they are teaching mechs and femmes to do work in their field of choice."

"I can go to school?" Nocturne finally spoke up as her genitors went silent.

"Yes. There is a sparkling day school and a youngling school. Both are open to every sparkling and youngling here."

"Ada, Atar, can I please go?" Nocturne begged looking between her genitors.

"I don't see why not," her Ada smiled at her.

"After you energize and recharge, you can meet with teachers and see the school. I know that there is at least one femme around her age. Her name is Silverbow. She was adopted by Hound and Trailbreaker," Blue commented.

"I think I saw her earlier. She asked if I wanted to play and I said no," Nocturne looked at Blue.

"I think that was best at the time," her Ada replied. "But you can play with the other younglings here."

"Really?" Nocturne smiled happily.

"Of course."

"Here's the Medbay," Blue said entering as he handed out energon to the twins and Ratchet.

Octane Scream and Blitz Wave stood in the doorway with Nocturne as they waited to be seen.

"You can come in," Blue motioned to them. "Go ahead and sit here and Ratchet will be right with you."

Octane Scream sat on the berth with Nocturne in his lap as Blitz Wave stood next to them. Nocturne looked around the Medbay wanting to know what everything was as her genitors wrapped an arm around their waist and stood close. The last time there went to a doctor was when Nocturne separated and before that, they were hurt. Going to a doctor for a checkup, wasn't something that they were use to.

"Welcome to Autobot City," Ratchet smiled as he walked over to them. "I heard about this young femme from The Jazz and Blaster show."

Nocturne nodded as she stayed close to her Ada.

"I am going to do nothing that will hurt any of you," Ratchet explained looking at Nocturne. "I am just making sure that your Ada and Atar are in good health."

Blitz Wave picked Nocturne up and held her close as Ratchet pulled out a diagnostic plug and inserted it into Octane Scream's medical port. Nocturne watched as Ratchet unplugged it and picked up a scanner and scanned her Ada's spark. Ratchet smiled when he looked up for the results.

"You're sparked."

Blitz Wave smiled and hugged Octane Scream as Nocturne looked at them confused.

"Ada, what's that mean?"

"That means we are going to have another sparkling, Nocturne."

"No, you are going to have two," Ratchet smiled.

"We're going to have twins?" Blitz Wave asked shocked.

"Yes, you are," Ratchet smiled as he took Blitz Wave's medical port and plugged into it.

"When are they due to separate?" Octane Scream asked as Ratchet unplugged from Blitz Wave.

"I say that it will be in about three decaorns. You might want to go and talk to Wheeljack and Perceptor about making the protoforms for them. They are the best in the city. You will need to take supplements, but other than that, everything looks good. Has she been seen?" Ratchet asked looking at Nocturne.

"I was told that she was seen before going to The Jazz and Blaster show, but we weren't there," Blitz Wave explained to Ratchet.

"Nocturne, may I see your medical port? I just want to make sure you are healthy," Ratchet smiled at her.

She nodded as she watched him plug his diagnostic plug into it. After a few second, he unplugged and turned around for a moment.

"She is starved, but other than that she is healthy. She will need to take supplements," he said turning back to them and handing her a rust stick.

Nocturne looked at it for a moment before speaking up.

"Can I really have it?" She asked.

"Of course you can," he smiled handing it to her. "Energize and recharge. Tomorrow, she can start school if she feels up to it."

"I want to go to school, please," she smiled putting the rust stick in her mouth.

"Then you need to recharge," her Ada smiled lifting her into his arms. "Thanks for everything Ratchet."

"You are welcome."

"Are you in need of any more helpers? I would love to learn how to be a medic," Blitz Wave asked.

"We are. If you go to the employment office, you can sign up there. We would be glad to train you," Ratchet smiled.

"Thanks," Blitz Wave said and they turned and walked out the door as they headed to the rec room to get energon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Took me a few days to get this typed up. I had a lot of stuff that I needed to sort and work with before this chapter could be completed. Soon there will be a lot of new characters and some of them will be mine while others will belong to Arctapus and OrianPrime92. Please read "The Wrecker Diaries" by OrianPrime92 to find out more about Hot Shot and her characters. All of Arctapus' characters come from "The Diego Diaries".**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Late Halloween to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Other characters are owned by Arctapus and OrianPrime92. All others belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Nocturne held the rust stick in her mouth as she was carried in her Ada's arms to the rec room. Most of the mechs and femmes that they pasted smiled and keep walking. Some of them had sparklings and younglings with them. One that caught Nocturne's attention was a dark purple and black femme. She looked at Nocturne and turned away quickly with a smirk on her face. Nocturne looked down at herself and noticed that compared to most of the younglings and sparklings, her paint looked very faded and dull. As much as she wanted herself to look as nice as the other younglings, she didn't want to tell anyone. She rather be with her genitors and be happy, then look nice.<p>

Octane Scream sat down with Nocturne as Blitz Wave went to get energon for them.

"Nocturne, I am sorry that we weren't there for you," Octane Scream said hugging her.

"It's okay Ada. We are together again," she smiled.

"That's true, but I feel so bad that you had to go through that. I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's okay. Now things will be better. I can go to school," she smiled bigger. "I really want to go to school."

"We want you to go to school too. We want you to choose what you want to be when you get older," he smiled at her.

"Atar said that he wanted to be a doctor. Is he really going to?" she looked over where her Atar was talking to a group of mechs.

"I think he will. He said that when he was your age, he really wanted to be a doctor, but he never got the chance to because Cybertron went to war."

"Ada, what did you want to be when you were little?" Nocturne asked him.

"I wanted to do a lot of things, but what I want to do most, is work with sparklings and younglings."

"Maybe you can, Ada."

"Maybe," he smiled as Blitz Wave came and sat next to them with energon.

He handed Nocturne hers and he spoke to Octane Scream over their bond.

"Then that's where we will go next," he smiled.

"Where are we going, Ada?" she asked looking up at him.

"There is someone that we were told to see before recharging so we will see him next."

Nocturne nodded as she drank her energon and sat silently. She watched as other younglings sat at the tables and drank their energon. The one that caught her attention was a small blue and pink femme that sat by herself all alone in a corner with a cube of energon.

"Ada," she looked up at him.

"Yes Nocturne."

"There is a youngling over there by herself," she said pointing at the femme. "Is she okay?"

Octane Scream and Blitz Wave both looked over at the small femme before looking at each other.

"Can I go talk to her?" Nocturne asked.

"Go ahead," her Atar said as Octane Scream set her down.

Nocturne walked over to the corner where the small femme was sitting while her genitors watched her closely.

"Hello," she smiled. "My name is Nocturne. What's your name?"

The small femme looked up at Nocturne before speaking softly.

"My name is Vêpres."

"Do you know where your genitors are?" she asked sitting next to Vêpres.

She nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Why don't we go and find them?"

"We can't," Vêpres whispered. "They're dead."

Nocturne sat there for a moment very silent.

"Do you want to come with me and my genitors? I don't want you to be alone," Nocturne finally spoke up.

Vêpres nodded without speaking as Nocturne stood up and held out her hand. The small femme took it and followed Nocturne back to the table where he genitors sat silently watching them.

"Ada, Atar, we need to help her," Nocturne said sadly looking up at them.

"What's wrong?"

"Her genitors are dead," she said softly looking up at them.

Both Octane Scream and Blitz Wave sat silently for a moment as they looked at the small femme.

"We will do everything we can for her," Blitz Wave said as he looked to her. "What's you name?"

"My name is Vêpres," she said almost too soft for them to hear.

"Vêpres, if you come with us, we will do everything we can to help you," he said as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled slightly.

Octane Scream lifted Nocturne into his arms as they headed out of the rec room and towards the mech that they were told to see.

**- In the Medbay-**

Octane Scream and Blitz Wave sat with the two younglings as Sunstreaker started to pull out a bag. Nocturne was so interested in knowing what was in it, that she was almost out of her Ada's arms. Octane Scream held onto her tighter as he smiled knowing what was going to happen.

"Who wants to be first?" he asked looking at the four of them.

"First for what?" Nocturne asked.

"The first to get painted," he smiled as he pulled out all the colors.

Nocturne's eyes widened as she smiled and raised her hand.

"I want to be first!"

"Go ahead," Octane Scream smiled as he placed her on the floor and Sunstreaker pulled out the pink paints that would match her colors.

She smiled as she stood in front of him very still.

"Would you want an Autobot symbol?" he asked them.

"I want one," Nocturne smiled. "Can I have one Ada?"

"Of course and we would like one too. Vêpres, would you want one?" Octane Scream asked her, but only received a nod in response. "All of us would."

"She wasn't with you when you were here earlier unless I missed her," Ratchet said walking over to the youngling.

"Nocturne saw her in the rec room. She was sitting in a corner by herself with a cube of energon. The only things we know about her is that her name is Vêpres and her parents were killed," Blitz Wave said as he watched Sunstreaker start to paint Nocturne.

"Vêpres, can I please see your medical port. I want to make sure you are healthy," Ratchet said softly.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked backing into Blitz Wave.

"I would never hurt a youngling or sparkling. I already have five of my own," he smiled. "One of them is Sunstreaker."

She looked at Sunstreaker and then back to Ratchet before letting him see her medical port. He plugged into it and scanned her before unplugging.

"She will need to take the same supplements as Nocturne. She has been worse off than Nocturne, but not as bad as others I have seen. Is she staying with you?"

"We were going to talk to whoever we need to about letting her stay with us. We would even be willing to adopt her," Blitz Wave explained.

"I will comm Optimus Prime and see what will need to be done. I don't want her to go without a loving family," Ratchet smiled as he walked off and Blitz Wave turned back to see Nocturne as beautiful as she was when she first was put in her protoform.

"Where would you like your Autobot symbol?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I want it here," she said pointing at her arm.

"Okay," he smiled as he painted it on her arm where she pointed.

When he finished he smiled and showed her where a mirror was. Nocturne ran over and stood in front of the mirror smiling as big as she could.

"Ada, Atar, look at me," she smiled and ran back over to them.

"You look beautiful! Vêpres, would you want to be painted next?" Blitz Wave asked the femme in his arms.

Vêpres nodded as she got down and walked over to Sunstreaker.

"Can I get the symbol where she got her symbol?" Vêpres asked softly.

"You can," Sunstreaker smiled as he pulled out a blue and pink to match her paint color and started to paint her.

Blitz Wave picked Nocturne up in his arms as he looked at her.

"Nocturne, we need to talk to you about something very important. Vêpres has no genitors anymore. Ratchet is talking to Optimus Prime about where she will go. If they say we can adopt her, would you like to have a sister?"

"She would be my sister?" Nocturne asked.

"That's only if you want her to be," Octane Scream smiled. "If you do that, you will have her and two more siblings."

"I would like her to be my sister," she smiled watching Vêpres getting painted.

"Blitz Wave, Octane Scream," Ratchet said walking over to them, "Optimus Prime said that it would be alright for you two to adopt her. He said that he would like to speak to you tomorrow when you have time."

"We can do that," Octane Scream smiled. "Thank you Ratchet."

"You are welcome," Ratchet smiled and walked off to Ironhide who was waiting for him with Orion and Praxus in his arms.

After Vêpres was finished, Sunstreaker moved to put the Autobot symbols on both Octane Scream and Blitz Wave.

"There, all finished," Sunstreaker smiled as he looked at the group.

Nocturne was a beautiful light pink with dark pink accents and an Autobot symbol on her arm. Vêpres was a light blue with medium pink accents and an Autobot symbol on her arm. Octane Scream and Blitz Wave both got Autobot symbols on their arms and said that they would worry about their paint when the kids were recharged and at school.

"Thank you Sunstreaker. You did a wonderful job on them," Blitz Wave smiled.

"You are welcome," he smiled.

Blitz Wave picked Vêpres up while Octane Scream picked Nocturne up and headed out to recharge. Tomorrow would be a big day for the younglings and they needed all the rest they could get.


	4. Chapter 4

**If there are mistakes on this, I am so sorry. I am trying to type this up on a tablet and it is going to be a pain, but I want to get this next chapter up. Happy Late Halloween to everyone. Hope your Halloween was great. Arctapus is going to put Halloween in Diego Diaries and I plan to do it here. My story is a little behind the main story. Soon it will catch up some. I just felt like there was so much to put in the first few chapters. Soon I will have pictures of Nocturne, Vêpres, Octane Scream, and Blitz Wave as well as two characters that won't join this fic till later.**

**Note on names: Nocturne means inspired by the night. Vêpres is French for vespers which means Evening. There will be more names that I will tell you the meaning of as they come up.**

**This is one of the darker chapters in this fic. There will be a few more and I will make sure to post it at the top of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Octane Scream and Blitz Wave walked to the barracks to recharge with the two shiny, but very sleepy younglings. The rip to Autobot City had been hard and stressful on everyone and even harder on these younglings. Now that they were in the arms of two loving mechs, they finally relaxed and fell into recharge.<p>

"It is nice to finally be a family. We don't have to hide and worry about anyone wanting to take her," Octane Scream finally broke the silence.

"And not only are we adopting this young femme, but you are sparked with twins," Blitz Wave smiled holding Vêpres close to him.

"I never thought we would have another sparkling of our own and to have twins," he smiled, "is a gift from Primus."

"Do we want mechs, femmes, or one of each?" Blitz Wave asked looking at his bonded.

"What do you want?" he asked back.

"What ever you decide on. I will take any combination."

"I wonder what the yonglings would want," Octane Scream looked from Vêpres to Nocturne.

"We could let them decide," Blitz Wave smiled.

"I like that idea. We'll talk to them about it later."

"Sounds good," Blitz Wave smiled as they entered the barracks and found two empty bunks. "Recharge well, love."

"You too," Octane Scream kissed his bonded before laying down with Nocturne and falling into recharge.

**-Hours later, in the middle of the night-  
>-Vêpres-<strong>

She watched as the unnamed Decepticon grabbed her and carried her into the low light of a silent room. Her Ama and Atar were tied up in front of her.

"Ama, Atar," she screamed for them.

"Vêpres, offline your optics. You don't need to see this," her Atar said looking at his scared youngling in the arms of the enemy.

"If you offline your optics, you will be next," he smirked.

Her optics widened in fear as she turned to her genitors.

"Let her go. She doesn't deserve this," her Ama yelled.

"She didn't, but you did. You know the rules about hiding sparklings and younglings. Why did you hide her?"

"Because she deserves to grow up some before having to worry about the war. Our younglings shouldn't be brought into this," her Atar answered.

"True, but she will make an excellent addition to our army. Lord Megatron might even keep her out of the war and give her other tasks," the enemy's smile widened.

Vêpres looked at her genitors confused. What did the scary mech mean by 'other tasks'?

"That is unlawful," her Atar yelled. "You wouldn't do that to her."

"I wouldn't?" he aske shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't," her Ama cried as the mech started to run his servos over Vêpres' small frame.

Vêpres tried to pull away as she started to cry. She didn't know what the scary mech was doing, but something in her processor and her Ama's yelling told her that it was wrong.

"We will do anything, just let her go and never touch her again," her Atar called out.

"How do I know that you tell the turth?" he asked then added. "And what makes you think that I will listen. She's such a beautiful femme and her optics are so intriguing."

Vêpres offlined her optics as she felt his servos run over her legs and up to her chassis.

"Please stop," she begged. "I don't want this."

"Why not youngling? It feels good," he smiled as he kept touching her.

"I don't like it. It doesn't feel good. Please stop," she cried as lubercants leeked from her optics.

"**LEAVE HER ALONE," **her Atar screamed as her Ama cried.

"Fine," he smiled waling closer to them. "Sixshot, hold her."

He handed Vêpres to the Decepticon he called Sixshot before standing in front of the youngling's genitors.

"If I can't have her, I will have you," he smiled running his hands over her Ama's chassis.

"**NO,"** her Atar yelled.

"AMA," Vêpres screamed as she jerked awake as she panted.

"Vêpres," Blitz Wave jerked awake along with everyone else as he pulled her into his arms.

Vêpres kept panting as her optics stayed wide. Her processor wasn't comprehending anything as she stayed still.

"What's wrong with her?" Nocturne asked as Octane Scream rushed over to his bonded and checked on the scared youngling in his arms.

"I don't know. She just woke up screaming for her Ama," Blitz Wave explained.

"Vêpres, you need to talk to us," Octane Scream said touching her shoulder.

As he did this, Vêpres jumped and clung to Blitz Wave as she began to cry.

"I think we may need to see Ratchet," Octane Scream said as the other mechs in the room watched them silently.

"Let's go," Blitz Wave said standing as he headed out towards the medbay with Octane Scream, carrying Nocturne, close behind.

"Ada, what's wrong with Vêpres?" Nocturne asked.

"I don't know. We just know that Ratchet needs to see her."

"I hope she's okay," she curled up against his chassis.

"She'll be okay," he smiled. "We just need her to calm down."

He really didn't know what needed to be done, but the last thing he needed was two scared yougnlings.

Blitz Wave turned the corner and came face to face with a mech.

"I am so sorry," Blitz Wave said.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

"Our youngling isn't responding to us. We are headed to Ratchet to find out what needs to be done."

"Go ahead. I'll contact Ratchet and tell him you are on your way."

"Thanks," Octane Scream said as they rushed off again.

**-In The Medbay-**

Blitz Wave sat with Vêpres in his arms as Ratchet came into the room.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

Blitz Wave explained what happened as Octane Scream sat with Nocturne asleep in his arms.

"Vêpres, we need you to listen to us, sweetie," Ratchet said to the scared youngling. "We need you to let us know that you understand us. We are not here to hurt you. We want to help you."

Vêpres curled up into Blitz Wave more as she took one of his servos in hers.

"Vêpres, if you understand us, squeeze the servo you are holding," Ratchet said softly to her.

Blitz Wave waited and received a small squeeze from her tiny servo.

"She understands," he smiled.

"Vêpres, we need you to calm your breathing. You are safe with us," Ratchet told her as he stood next to her. "Your sister, Nocturne, is worried about you as well as your genitors."

"They're... they're not... alive," she panted.

"Vêpres, we are adopting you as our daughter," Blitz Wave told her softly.

"Don't let them get me," she said softly as she forced her optics to stay online.

"Don't let who get you?" Ratchet asked.

"HIM," she replied as she fell into recharge.

"Him?" Blitz Wave asked confused.

"Has she spoke of a mech before?" Ratchet asked, concerned for the youngling.

"Not that we are aware of. Nocturne spoke to her alone and found out that her genitors are dead. That's really the only information we know about her. She really hasn't said much to us about anything other than she would like to stay with us," Blitz Wave replied as he looked up from the youngling in his arms. "What do you think happened to her and who is this mech she is afraid of?"

"There are so many mechs out there, there is no telling who he is," Ratchet sighed. "As far as what happened to her, something tells me it wasn't pleasant."

"What can we do for her?" Octane Scream asked.

"The only thing you really can do is comfort her and let her know that you care about her. With time she may open up and tell you what happened and/or who this mech is. Another thing that may happen is she may open up to Nocturne before you two. Younglings trust younglings with their secrets and pasts before they trust adults."

"Do you think we may need to talk to Nocturne about this?" Blitz Wave asked before Octane Scream could ask.

"You need to at least talk to her about the situation. She needs to understand that Vêpres may talk to her first and that if she does, she trusts her with that. She needs to respect Vêpres decision to talk to her."

Octane Scream nodded as he stood with Nocturne in his arms.

"We will talk to her alone when she wakes up," Blitz Wave smiled standing up with Vêpres. "Thank you for all your help, Ratchet and sorry for getting you up in the middle of the night."

"You are welcome and it's no problem. I am here for you anytime you need it," Ratchet smiled. "Recharge well."

"Thank you," they said as they left the medbay and started to head back.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Octane Scream asked looking at Blitz Wave.

"I think she'll be fine. You don't need to worry. Take care of yourself and the sparklings," Blitz Wave kissed him lightly. "Please take car of yourself. I don't want to loose them."

"I don't want to loose them either. I think it will hurt Nocturne as much as it owuld hurt us."

"She did seem very excited about them. Do you think they want femmes or mechs?"

"I don't know. I think Nocturne may want a brother. Vêpres, I don't know what she will want."

"Octane Scream, what do you think of letting them name a sparkling each?"

"I think it will be a great idea. Each of them have had a hard time. I think it's about time that something good came into their lives. Nocturne's been through so much and there is no telling what Vêpres' been through."

Blitz Wave nodded as they reached the barracks. They laid back down with the younglings and fell back into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy and please review.<strong>


	5. Happy Thanksgiving

Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. Due to the holiday, I was planning on writing a special one chapter fic that I will post later. Hope everyone enjoys their time with their families and friends. More updates later. Going to play with the kids and eat soon! Thanks, Ratchetxhide 


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter took the longest to write. I am sorry for such a delay, but I have been busy helping remodeling the house I am staying in, picking pecans to sell, shelling pecans to sell, taking care of two kids (ages 2 and 8), riding motorcycles (and soon learning how to drive one myself), and a number of other things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I wish I did. I do own my characters Octane Scream, Blitz Wave, Nocturne, and Vêpres. Arctapus owns Praxus, Orion, Silverbow, Ope, Spirit, T-Bar, Rambler, Comet, Turbo, and Rivel (I think I named them all). OrianPrime92 made all the changes to Hot Shot as seen in this chapter and the rest of the fic. Jenasea (my friend's 8 year old) owns Cisne. Imac is owned by Jenasea's father. The name Imac was come up with and doesn't in any way have any connection to Apple. I think I named everything.**

**If I made any mistakes in writing this, I am so sorry. I do not have a beta. If you catch a mistake, please message me and I will update it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Nocturne onlined her optics to see her Ada holding her in his arms. On the berth across from her was Vêpres in Blitz Wave's arms. Her optics were onlined, but her Atar's weren't.<p>

"Hey," she smiled at the femme who would become her sister.

"Good morning," Vêpres smiled back.

"Are you excited about school?"

"We get to go to school today?" Vêpres asked.

"Yeah, the adults said that we could start today if we were up to it," Nocturne explained.

"I want to go," she said a little louder causing Blitz Wave to online his optics.

"Good morning younglings," he smiled to them.

"Good morning... umm... What do I call you?" Vêpres asked.

"I am Nocturne's Atar. After we drop you off at school, we are going to fill out the adoption papers for you. After that I will be your Atar, but if you are uncomfortable saying that, we will figure out something else for you to call me," Blitz Wave explained.

"Thanks you for doing this," Vêpres smiled at her new Atar.

"You are welcome sweetie," he smiled back at her. "Octane Scream, the younglings are awake."

Octane Scream onlined his optics looking at the two younglings and his bonded. From the looks of it, they have been awake for some time now.

"Good morning love," he smiled as Nocturne got dow and joined Blitz Wave and Vêpres on their berth. "Good morning Vêpres, Nocturne."

"Good morning Ada," the younglings said at once causing Octane Scream to pause before smiling bigger.

"We are going to go energize before heading to school. Blitz Wave has to go pick something up and will join us in the rec room," Octane Scream explained to the two younglings.

"What are you picking up, Atar?" Nocturne asked.

"I am picking up a present for you and Vêpres," he smiled.

"You're gettin us a gift?" Vêpres asked shocked.

"Yes. It's a special gift for each of you for starting school. We want today to be special for both of you."

Vêpres and Nocturne both smiled and hugged their Atar.

"Thank you, Atar!" they both explained as Octane Scream got up from his berth.

"Let's head to the rec room for energon," he smiled at the girls.

"Yes Ada," they smiled jumping up and following him out of the room.

Vêpres almost skipped as she held onto Nocturne's hand. She was so happy that she had a sister and two adopted genitors to watch out for her. She was also excited that she was about to start school She had dreamed about going to school, but her real genitors had said that it was only somthing that high caste mechs and femmes got to do and since they weren't, she wouldn't be able to. Her genitros were lucky. They got to go to school before the war, but it was only primary school. Since the war started, primary school was also only for high caste.

Nocturne was also excited about going to school. She wanted to learn everything she could and she also wanted to meet other younglings her age. Vêpres was the first femme or mech she had been allowed to befriend and she was adopted as her sister. She was so excited about starting school and meeting new friends. Maybe that other femme would be in her class.

Octane Scream watched the two younglings. He was happy that Nocturne was back with them as well as adopting Vêpres. He had a family with Blitz Wave and they had two sparklings on the way. He would talk to the femmes about the sparklings, but he didn't want to make them think about the sparklings instead of school.

Upon entering the rec hall, both younglings stopped and clung onto their Ada. There were mechs and femmes of all sizes and ages everywhere. Among them was Ratchet and his family. There were a bunch of younglings around their age and also some younglings that looked not much older than them.

"Ada, why are there so many mechs and femmes here?" Nocturne asked confused.

"Because everyone heads here to energize before work or school. While you two are at school today, your Atar and I will be looking into jobs."

"I hope you both get to do something you like," Vêpres smiled.

"I am sure we will," he smiled down at the younglings. "Who's hungry?"

"Me," both femmes called, raising their hands.

"Alright," Octane Scream smiled handing each youngling a cube of energon.

"Ada, do we really get energon everyday?" Vêpres asked.

"Yes and you get it more than just once a day," he smiled at them sadly.

The children shouldn't have to go through the rough times that they had been through. They shouldn't have to worry about when they will get energon next. What hurt most was when Vêpres asked if they get energon everyday.

"Thank you Ada," Vêpres hugged him.

"You are welcome, Vêpres," he smiled as he got his energon. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Can we sit with Ratchet and the youngling and sparklings?" Nocturne asked looking at them.

"Why don't you ask?" Octance Scream suggested.

Nocturne smiled as she rushed over to him with Vêpres right behind her.

"Ratchet, may we sit with you?" Nocturne asked looking up at him.

"Of course you can. Will your Ada and Atar be joining you two?" Ratchet asked the two younglings.

"I am right behind them and Blitz Wave will be joinging us soon. He went to pick up a gift for them," he smiled.

"I would love for you to join us," Ratchet smiled before turning back to the younglings. "Are you two starting school today?"

"We are," Vêpres smiled as she sat down.

"Sunspot may be in class with you," Ironhide smiled as he held Praxus.

"Who is Sunspot?" Nocturne asked sitting next to her sister.

"I am Sunspot. What's your name?"

"My name is Nocturne and this is my sister Vêpres. It's nice to meet you, Sunspot."

"It's nice to meet you too. Can you fly, Nocturne?" Sunspot asked looking at her small wings.

"No, not yet. Can you?"

"I can a little. Starscream and Red Wing are teaching me."

"That's really cool I hope I can learn to fly just like Ada one day," Nocturne smiled.

"I am not as good of a flier as Starscream," Octane Scream looked at the youndlings as he sat next to Ratchet.

"I think you are the best flier, Ada," she looked at him.

"Thank you Nocturne," he smiled at his daughter.

"You are welcome Ada," she smiled as Blitz Wave came to join them.

"I got your gifts," he said with his servos behind his back. "Hold out your servos and offline your optics."

Both femmes offlined their optics and held out their servos waiting to see what their gift was. Blitz Wave placed something in the hands of each of his daughters.

"Go ahead and online your optics."

The femmes onlined their optics to see a data pad with their names on them.

"Atar, are these really ours?" Vêpres asked.

"They are," he smiled sitting down next to Octane Scream. "You will need them for school."

"When does school start?" Nocturne asked even more excited than before.

"Shortly, but if you want to head up there now, they can find out what class to put you in," Ratchet answered.

"Will we be in the same class?" Vêpres asked looking at her sister.

"I am sure they will keep you in the same class," Ironhide smiled.

"We'll go ahead and take them up there. Afterwards we need to fill out papers for Vêpres' adoption, find Blondi about jobs and get Autobot symbols," Blitz Wave said while watching Orion play.

"I can help you with that," Ironhide spoke up. "Just meet me outside the youngling school."

"We'll meet you there," Octane Scream smiled as he stood up with Blitz Wave. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yes," the femmes jumped up excited and ready for school.

Octane Scream and Blitz Wave took the hands of the younglings as they headed towards the school.

"I hope all the younglings are nice and we make some new friends. I hope our teacher is nice too. I wonder what we will learn," Nocturne chatted to Vêpres all the way to the school.

When they reached the school, Nocturne went silent and held onto her data pad and her Atar's hand even tighter.

"Are you okay, Nocturne?" Blitz Wave asked.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be," Nocturne said softly.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Blitz Wave bent down to look her in the optics.

"I thinks so. Can we meet my teacher and then decide?" Nocturne asked.

"We can do that," he smiled lifting her into his arms.

Entering the school, they walked towards the classrooms. There were a few mechs walking through the hallways.

"Welcome to the youngling day school. Are you new here?" one mech asked.

"We are. I am Blitz Wave and this is Octane Scream. Our younglings are Nocturne and Vêpres. They want to meet their teacher before deciding if they want to start school today," he explained.

"Have they been in school before?" the mech asked.

"No, they haven't."

"Terradive teaches most of the younglings that haven't had schooling before. There are three femmes in his class that would get along well with them," he smiled.

"I would love to teach them," Terradive came up behind the group. "Hello younglings. What are your names?"

"My name is Vêpres," she smiled up at him.

"And my name is Nocturne."

"Nice to meet you, Vêpres, Nocturne. I am Terradive. I would love to be your teacher," he smiled at the femmes. "If you want to meet the other teachers, I understand."

"He said there are other femmes in your class?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes, there are three. Their names are Silverbow, Ope, and Cisne. I also have nine mechs in my class."

"I want to be in your class," Noctune smiled.

Blitz Wave smiled and nodded at Octane Scream who walked with Vêpres away to talk to her.

"Terradive, we are excited for these femmes to start school. Vêpres came to us recently and she has had a hard time. We are not sure who she will talk to first about it, but I felt like it would be best to tell both you and Nocturne."

Nocturne and Terradive both nodded.

"Does that mean I need to tell anyone what she says?" Nocturne asked.

"You only need to tell if she freaks out or if it could hurt anyone else," Blitz Wave explained.

"Okay Atar," she said. "Is Vêpres going to be in my class?"

"She will be," Terradive answered, "that is if she wants to be."

"I want to be with Vêpres please."

"We can do that," Terradive said looking at Octane Scream and Vêpres. "Vêpres, would you like to be in my class?"

"Yes sir," she said softly.

"Welcome to my class, Vêpres, Nocturne," he smiled.

"Thank you," they both reply as Blitz Wave placed Nocturne down.

"Do you want to attend school today or wait till tomorrow?" Octane Scream asked.

"I want to start today," Vêpres cheered as Nocturne nodded.

"Right this way younglings," he smiled heading to his classroom with the younglings right behind him.

**-When Class Starts-**

"Class, this is Nocturne and Vêpres. They are out new students. Please introduce yourself to them."

"I am Sunspot. I met you earlier."

"My name is Spirit. I was adopted by Optimus Prime and Prowl. My brothers are T-Bar and Rambler."

"My name is T-Bar. I am Spirit's brother and this is Rambler, our other brother."

"My name is Silverbow. I was adopted by Hound and Trialbreaker."

"My name is Ope," the femme beside her said softly.

"My name is Comet and this is my brother Turbo."

"My name is Cisne," the last femme practically yelled.

"My name is Rivel."

"My name is Imac. I love to watch my Ada alter stuff," he smiled at Vêpres.

"My name is Hot Shot. I am a wrecker," he smiled looking at the femmes.

"My name is Nocturne. This is my first time in school and my first time having friends," she smiled at Hot Shot.

"My name is Vêpres. Nocturne is my sister. This is also my first time in school and my first time having friends."

**-In Blondi's Office-**

"Welcome Blitz Wave and Octane Scream. Are you here for jobs?" Blondi asked.

"We are and we have an idea of what we want to do," Octane Scream replied.

"What are you two interrested in?"

"I would like to work with Ratchet," Blitz Wave replied.

"And I would like to teach younglings or wok with sparklings," Octane Scream added.

"Ratchet is in need of help. Have you had any previous experience?"

"I haven't, but I am willing to learn," Blitz Wave smiled.

"There will be a class starting tomorrow. Would you like to be signed up for it?"

"I would. Thank you," he replied.

"As far as working with younglings and sparklings, we are always in need of help. Which would you prefer to work with?"

"I would like to teach younglins, but I have never taught before."

"Do you want to start as a teachers aid and work to become a teacher?" Blondi asked.

"I would like that."

"Tomorrow we will set you up with a teacher to help. I think you may be working with a group of younglings a little older than your own."

"I would enjoy that. Thank you very much Blondi."

"You are welcome. Enjoy your day."

Octane Scream and Blitz Wave stood up and left Blondi's office. Tomorrow they would both start working towards the job they wanted to do, but today they still had a list of stuff they needed to take care of.

**-In Terradive's Class-**

"Today you are going to draw a picture of your family," Terradive explained.

"Mr. Terradive, are we drawing our genitors and sisters and brothers or our entire family?" Sunspot asked.

"That is up to you. Draw at least your genitors and siblings and then anyone else in your family that you want to draw."

Nocturne smiled as Sunspot helped hand out supplies. She didn't have a big family, but she loved art as much as she loved music.

"Can we moved to sit where we want?" Hot Shot asked.

"You may," Terradive answered causing almost all the younglings to move.

Silverbow, Spirit, Turbo, Comet, and Sunspot moved to sit in a circle on the floor. T-Bar, Rambler, Rivel, and Cisne moved to another area of the floor. Imac moved to sit next to Vêpres and Hot Shot moved to sit next to Nocturne. Vêpres and Imac became friends quickly and when they started some work about the planets and science, they worked together. Nocturne on the other hand didn't find any interest in science. Hot Shot had offered to help her and she accepted. The two had become frineds quickly as well.

"Who is in your family, Nocturne?" Hot Shot asked.

"My genitors and Vêpres. And yours?"

"My family is my genitors and my two brothers. Hound, my oldest brother, is bonded to Trailbreaker and have Silverbow and Rebel. My other brother, Springer, is with Drift," he smiled.

"You have a big family Hot Shot," Nocturne smiled at him.

"Maybe one day you can meet them all," he smiled.

"That would be fun," she smiled as she started to draw her Ada.

**-With Sunstreaker-**

"Hey Sunstreaker. Can you touch up our paint and give us Autobot symbols?" Blitz Wave asked looking at the yellow twin.

"Of course," he pulled out his bag and sat it down as he pulled out his orange, blue, red, and purple paints. "Who would like to be first?"

"Either one of us," Blitz Wave looked at Octane Scream. "Just please be careful with Octane Scream. He is carring twins."

Sunstreaker smiled as he looked at the couple in front of him.

"Congrats. I am very happy for you two. Have you told your adorable younglings yet?"

"Nocturne heard when we found out, but Vêpres doesn't know yet. We planned on telling them after school today. We want them to pick if they want mechs or femmes and what they look like along with their names."

"That is going to be special for them," Sunstreaker said preparing all of his equipment. "Octane Scream, would you like to be first?"

"That would be fine," he said stepping forward as Sunny pu the red and purple in reach.

**-After School-**

Nocturne and Vêpreswaited with their new friends for their genitors to arrive to get them. They enjoyed school and couldn't wait to go home and tell their genitors all about it.

"Nocturne, Vêpres, your genitors are here," Terradive smiled as they jumped up and ran to the door.

"ADA! ATAR!" they called as they hugged them.

"How was your first day of school?" Octane Scream asked them.

"It was great. I got to make friends and we had fun!" Nocturne exclaimed.

"I made some new friends too!" Vêpres added.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Let's go get an energon snack for you two and then we need to talk to you about something important," Blitz Wave told the femmes.

"Is somthing wrong?" Nocturne asked worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter didn't take to long to write due to ideas flooding my mind. I have probably 50 or so pages of notes right now. If anyone has any ideas or watns a song placed in here, please feel free to message me or review with what you would like to see. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I wish I did. I do own my characters Octane Scream, Blitz Wave, Nocturne, and Vêpres. Arctapus owns Praxus, Orion, Silverbow, Ope, Spirit, T-Bar, Rambler, Comet, Turbo, and Rivel (I think I named them all). OrianPrime92 made all the changes to Hot Shot as seen in this chapter and the rest of the fic. Jenasea (my friend's 8 year old) owns Cisne. Imac is owned by Jenasea's father. The name Imac was come up with and doesn't in any way have any connection to Apple. The songs used in this chapter are "Combinations" by Eisley, "Unbreakable" by Fireflight, and "E.T. by Katy Perry. I forgot to mention that the songs used in chapter 1 are "Welcome to the Club" by Manian and "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk. I do not own any of the songs that end up in here. I think that is everything. The un-named femme at the end is owned by me and was created with the help of PirateKitty80. Thanks.**

**If I made any mistakes in writing this, I am so sorry. I do not have a beta. If you catch a mistake, please message me and I will update it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"No, nothing is wrong sweetie. We want to talk to you and Vêpres about the sparklings."<p>

"Sparklings?" Vêpres asked.

"Vêpres, I'm sparked with twins," Octane Scream explained picking her up. "When we sit down for a snack, I will explain the rest to you. We also filled out the paperwork today. You are now our daughter."

"Really?" Vêpres asked excitedly.

"Yes. Welcome to our family," Blitz Wave smiled.

"Thank you Atar."

"Now on to get a snack," Octane Scream said setting Vêpres down as she took Nocturne's hand and headed to the rec room with their genitors.

Most of the rec room was filled with younglings this time and it wasn't hard for Nocturne to find Hot Shot, Silverbow, Sunspot, Ope, and some of the other younglings in her class. Hot Shot had become her best friend and she couldn't wait to hang out with him again. Vêpres had become friends with Cisne, Imac, Silverbow, Ope, Sunspot, and Spirit. Cisne and Imac were her best friends.

"Do you want an energon cookie?" Blitz Wave asked the feemes.

"Yes please," they both answered as Octane scream sat down at an empty table.

"Do you want some energon, Octane Scream?"

"Yes please. Younglings, sit down with me while Atar gets our snack."

"Okay," Nocturne said sitting at the table with her Ada and sister as she watched Hot Shot with an older mech.

"Is he your friend?" Vêpres asked her sister.

"He is. His name is Hot Shot and he is really nice," she smiled. "Are Imac and Cisne your friends?"

"Yeah. Imac is reall cool and Cisne is very hyper, but nice. She wants to visit Earth one day."

"Earth may be fun to visit, but I don't think I would want to stay there."

"I know what you mean. I heard that a full grown human is about our size right now."

"That's small. I wonder how big their sparklings are," Nocturne looked away from her sister as Blitz Wave handed them an energon cookie. "Thank you Atar!"

"You're welcome."

"Yes, thank you Atar," Vêpres smiled as she took a bite of it.

"You are welcome too," he told her as he handed Octane Scream his energon.

"Thank you Blitz Wave," he smiled sipping it before looking at their daughters. "What we need to talk to you about the sparklings is something that we both decided on. We are having twins so we are letting each of you pick what you want. Each of you get to tell us if you want a brother or sister, what you want it to look like, and what you want the name to be."

Nocturne and Vêpres both smiled as they looked at their Ada. They were going to get to name and pick out everything for their new siblings. They were going to make sure they looked amazing.

"Atar, Ada, I want another sister," Nocturne said.

"I do too," Vêpres added.

"Okay," Octane Scream smiled.

"Can we think about the names and what they will look like?"

"You may. We have some time before you have to know," he answered. "Once you are done with your energon cookie, we can go down to the Jazz and Blaster show. They invited you back. You can also go, Vêpres."

"What's the Jazz and Blaster show?" Vêpres questioned.

"Jazz and Blaster are two mechs that love music. They play music and talk about news. That's how Ada found me. I was on there and he saw me," Nocturne explained to her sister.

"I want to go and see it," she said as the femmes finished their cookies.

They were excited about getting to go to the Jazz and Blaster show. Nocturne wanted to hear more music and dance around with Jazz. Vêpres was excited about hearing the music. Octane Scream was enjoying the girls having fun and if it made them happy being on the Jazz and Blaster show, then he would talk to Jazz and Blaster about letting them be on the show more.

Blitz Wave and Octane Scream stood up as the younglings start to make their way out of the rec room and to the show. They didn't stop long enough to even look at the mechs and femmes they passed. The only time they slowed down was when they got to the door of the show. Jazz had just accepted a song request and got up to greet the femmes as Blaster started the song.

"Hello Nocturne. How are you today?" he asked.

"I am doing great. This is Vêpres. She is my new sister. We started school today and yesterday we got our paint all pretty," she answered.

"Hello Vêpres. Nice to meet you. I can tell about the paint work. You both look amazing. You want to join us for a joor or so? We could use some help."

"We would love to," Nocturne smiled.

"We have a request that just came in, but after that you can choose the song," he said leading the femmes in the room as the song stopped playing and Blaster started the next song.

_I, I saw you there, wanted you there  
>I, I knew that it was best for me<em>  
><em>You brought me back to that place in my heart<em>  
><em>That I thought was gone, oh so long<em>  
><em>I was unhappy now it's gone<em>  
><em>And I'm moving on, moving on<em>  
><em>I'm moving on<em>

Vêpres listened to the music and thought of her life. She was unhappy about what that mech did to her Ada and Ama, but it was in the past. She needed to move on, but it was hard to.

_I went for so long  
>And I was so wrong<em>  
><em>And then I met you<em>  
><em>And now I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And I don't want to<em>  
><em>I've done that all my life up to now<em>

Nocturne smiled as she listened to the lyrics. She was beginning to love all the music that Jazz and Blaster played.

_Pass the evening, bring tomorrow_  
><em>How could we know that night would bring us into daylight<em>  
><em>Combinations all around us<em>  
><em>Fill our heads with the love we've been feeling<em>  
><em>For time long past<em>

_I went for so long_  
><em>And I was so wrong<em>  
><em>And then I met you<em>  
><em>And not I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And I don't want to<em>  
><em>I've done that all my life up to now<em>

_All the time, darling now, oh_  
><em>All the time, now we'll have to make it up<em>  
><em>We'll make it up, oh <em>  
><em>All the days, darling now, oh<em>  
><em>All the days, now we'll have to make it up<em>  
><em>We'll make them up somehow<em>  
><em>We'll make them up<em>

Octane Scream sat with Blitz Wave with his arm around his waist. It had taken them almost an Earth year to finally bond. They wanted to, but wanted to make sure that they were right for each other. They called off the bonding a few times. Once they bonded, they claimed they would never be away from each other in fear of losing precious time.

_I went for so long_  
><em>And I was so wrong<em>  
><em>And then I met you<em>  
><em>And now I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And I don't want to<em>  
><em>I've done that all my life up to now<em>

The song ended and that was when Jazz spoke up.

"That was Combinations by Eisley. Now joining us on the Jazz and Blaster Show is Nocturne and Vêpres. Nocturne was with us on the show last night and this is Vêpres' first time. Welcome younglings."

"Welcome Jazz," they both replied to him.

"Tonight we have a very special event. Tonight there will be a meteor shower. This will be the first meteor shower since we set up our settlement," Blaster explained.

"Blaster, what is a meteor shower?" Nocturne asked.

"A meteor shower is when space rocks fly into the atmosphere," he explained to the younglings.

"They won't hurt us, right?" Vêpres asked.

"No, they burn up in the atmosphere. Very few times will they not," Jazz explained.

"We also have a report that a transformer is traveling in the meteor shower. We are unsure if it is an enemy or a refuge. The estimated landing location is on Earth. There will be a recovery group heading out after the landing," Blaster added.

"We will announce more after this song. Nocturne, what song would you like for us to play?"

"There was a song you played while we were in the rec room earlier that I would like to hear. It was something about being unbreakable."

"I can play that. Our next song is Unbreakable by Fireflight," Jazz smiled as the music started and the femmes started to dance with Jazz.

_Where are the people that accused me?_  
><em>The ones who beat me down and bruised me<em>  
><em>They hide just out of sight<em>  
><em>Can't face me in the light<em>  
><em>They'll return but I'll be stronger<em>

Vêpres listened to the lyrics and the memories of her real genitors came back to her mind. That mech had touched her Ama in ways only her Ada should touch her. The worse part was that he did it all in front of her.

_God, I want to dream again_  
><em>Take me where I've never been<em>  
><em>I want to go there<em>  
><em>This time I'm not scared<em>  
><em>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<em>  
><em>No one can touch me<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop me<em>

Vêpres wished she wan't scared. She was scared of him coming back for her. Maybe he was dead and wouldn't get her.

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_  
><em>But faith is moving without knowing<em>  
><em>Cab I trust what I can't see<em>  
><em>To reach my destiny<em>  
><em>I want to take control but I know better<em>

_God, I want to dream again_  
><em>Take me where I've never been<em>  
><em>I want to go there<em>  
><em>This time I'm not scared<em>  
><em>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<em>  
><em>No one can touch me<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop me<em>

_Forget the fear it's just the crutch_  
><em>That tries to hold you back<em>  
><em>And turn your dreams to dust<em>  
><em>All you need to do is just trust<em>

Vêpres listened to Nocturne sing the song and smiled. Her sister could end up singing in her future if she just practiced and put her mind to it. She had a beautiful voice and the lyrics of the song made he think that maybe she should forget her fears. The mech wouldn't come back for her.

_God, I want to dream again_  
><em>Take me where I've never been<em>  
><em>I want to go there<em>  
><em>This time I'm not scared<em>  
><em>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<em>  
><em>No one can touch me<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop me<em>

The music ended as Blaster began to update the audience about the meteor shower again.

"Due to the rare occasion of the meteor shower, school will be postponed tomorrow due to a special meteor shower viewing. We will announce when the viewing will start. The youngling and sparkling teachers will go to bring any younglings and sparklings who's family can't attend due to work,"Blaster explained as Jazz whispered to Nocturne what to say next.

"The next song will be E.T. by Katy Perry," she said as the song began to play.

The girls danced with Jazz and Blaster as the music continued to play.

**-A Joor Later-**

"Thank you for joining us on the show, Nocturne, Vêpres," Jazz said as Octane Scream and Blitz Wave joined them at the door.

"Thank you for letting us join you," Vêpres thanked him.

"Can we join you again soon?" Nocturne asked.

"Of course you can. I would love for the two of you to join us again," Jazz replied. "Enjoy the meteor shower tonight."

"We will," Vêpres nodded as they turned and left.

They walked down the hallway towards the rec room but were stopped.

"Nocturne," a mech's voice called.

Nocturne turned around to come face to face with Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot," she smiled, hugging him.

"I saw you on the Jazz and Blaster Show. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. I think it's fun to hang out there and dance and sing. Maybe you can come with me one day," she answered.

"I'll ask my Ada about it. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Nocturne, who is this?" Blitz Wave asked with a smile on his face.

"This is Hot Shot. He's my friend," she told her Atar.

Blitz Wave looked at Octane Scream with a smirk. Their daughter made friends with a mech and they seemed to be good friends too. This was the beginning to a happy life for her and they would make sure that no matter what, this place would be safe for her and Vêpres.

"Nice to meet you Hot Shot. I am Nocturne's and Vêpres' Ada and this is their Atar."

"It's nice to meet you," he said politely to the outsiders he found out were Nocturne's genitors. "Can Nocturne and Vêpres play outside with us?"

"Who all is there?" Blitz Wave asked.

"Mr. Terradive and the other younglings," he answered.

"Can we go Atar?"

"You may," he answered causing the younglings to cheer and run off.

"I'm happy they have friends," Blitz Wave said wrapping an arm around his bonded's waist.

"I am too. I am happy that they are happy and enjoying their lives here. They deserve to be happy."

"Yes, yes they do."

**-Elsewhere in the city-**

A black and dark blue youngling femme, around the same age as the twins, sat with a smile on her face. Watching Vêpres dance and smile as if she had the perfect life growing up was worth everything she had done for her. She would give up her life to change the younglings past and make it where the things she saw never happened.

"Live your life to it's fullest, little Vêpres," she said in a whisper. "You probably won't ever see me again, but please remember everything I did for you."

The femme stood up as she made her way to the wash racks. Ratchet watched her walk off. He had heard what she had said and wondered how this femme was connected to the life of the youngling he treated early that morning. If she did anything to hurt Vêpres, he would make sure that she paid for it.

* * *

><p><strong>:D <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter didn't take to long to write due to ideas flooding my mind, but I lost my work twice so it has taken a while to upload. Sorry. If anyone has any ideas or wants a song placed in here, please feel free to message me or review with what you would like to see. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimers from the previous chapters. The song listed is "Come What May" from the movie Moulin Rouge. Nightshade was created by my older sister. Thanks!**

**If I made any mistakes in writing this, I am so sorry. I do not have a beta. If you catch a mistake, please message me and I will update it. Thanks.**

**You may find Nocturne and Vêpres on Facebook. The name is Nocturne Vêpres. The picture is Vêpres, but is not in color yet. I plan on coloring it soon.**

* * *

><p>When Hot Shot, Nocturne, and Vêpres reached the play area, Spirit ran up to greet them.<p>

"Hey Vêpres. You want to come play with us?"

"Sure."

"You're invited too Nocturne," Spirit said.

"Thanks," Nocturne smiled at her.

"You can go play with them," Hot Shot offered.

"Where are you going to play?"

"I am going to play with Silverbow."

"That's where we are going," Spirit told him.

"Oh, then I am going too," Hot Shot smiled as Nocturne stood by him.

"I am going too," Nocturne said as they all ran off to play.

**-In the Rec Room-**

Octane Scream and Blitz Wave sat with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak as they watched Kaon play.

"He is an adorable sparkling," Blitz Wave smiled as Kaon looked at him with a dollie in his tiny servo.

"He is," Sunstreaker smiled remembering when he found out he was sparked.

"Do you three plan on having another one?" Octane Scream asked them.

"If so, I am not carrying it. One was enough for me to carry," Sunstreaker answered.

Sideswipe and Blue laughed when he said this. They remembered how against it he was from the beginning.

"I do like the idea of a second one," Blue smiled.

"You should carry it," Sideswipe told him.

"Why me?" Blue asked as Ratchet joined them.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion, but I have to tell Octane Scream and Blitz Wave something important that just came up," he said.

"What's going on Ratchet?"

Ratchet sat down at the table and explained to them what he had heard the femme say.

"Does anyone know the name of this femme?" Blitz Wave asked.

"She isn't registered yet. I didn't see her at the med bay and when I talked to the other medics, they all claimed to have never seen her."

"So what do you think the best plan of action would be?"

"I say we need to keep an optic on her. Some one needs to be with Vêpres at all times. Where is she right now?"

"She is with Nocturne, Hot Shot, the rest of their class, and some other younglings. Hot Shot said Terradive was outside with them so they could play."

"We need to inform Terradive of this so that he knows to watch out. Nothing may happen, but I rather be safe than sorry as the humans say."

"I agree," Octane Scream said as he stood up to inform Terradive of the situation.

**-Outside Playing-**

Vêpres and Silverbow sat with Ope, Cisne, and Nocturne as the mechs argued over who was who's boyfriend. Coment, Rivel, T-Bar, and Rambler were sitting out of the argument. Imac was sitting next to Vêpres. He had claimed her. Spirit and Turbo were convinced that Silverbow was theirs. Sunspot seemed torn between who he was with. Hot Shot was just sitting next to Nocturne silently. She had hoped he had liked her, but he hadn't said anything. Nocturne just sighed and stayed close to him. If nothing else, she wanted to at least be friends with him.

Terradive watched the younglings silently as they played. He didn't notice the black and dark blue femme that walked by the kids play area. The only one who even saw the slightest glimpse of her was a femme who was also around the twins age. This femme was a black and silver seeker and was making her way away from the younglings. They were one thing she didn't like at all. Her plan in life was to never have one.

"Terradive," Octane Scream said. "We have a situation."

"What happened?"

Octane Scream explained the situation to him.

"I will take not of that. Thanks for telling me. I will also inform the other teachers."

"You're welcome. How did they do in class?"

"They did well. They both made friends. Nocturne didn't seem to do well in science, but once she had help, she did better. Vêpres did amazing in science, but had trouble in math. I think that both will do well after some time," he explained.

"I will make sure to help in whatever way I can."

"Will you be attending the meteor shower tonight?"

"I will and tomorrow I will be starting as a teacher's aid."

"Congrats about the job. Tomorrow the classes will go over meteor showers. It will be great that they will get to see one before talking about them."

"Thanks and I agree," Octane Scream smiled as he watched the kids for a moment before standing and leaving to join Blitz Wave.

**-In the Rec Room, joors later-**

Nocturne and Vêpres sat with their genitors, the twins, Blue, Kaon, Ratchet, Ironhide, Orion, Praxus, and Sunspot as they enjoyed their energon meal. The three younglings talked about the meteor shower and what they thought it would be like as Orion tried to get to Kaon. Ratchet fed his youngest as the twins, Blue, and Ironhide talked about them leaving the sparklings and younglings with Prowl and Optimus for a night so they could plan a date.

"Do you think Prowl could handle that?" Ratchet asked.

"Can I handle what?"

"So glad you could join us, Prowl," Ironhide smiled as Prowl joined the table.

"What do you think I can't handle, Ratchet?"

"We were going to ask if we could drop Kaon, Praxus, Orion, and Sunspot off for a night so we can plan a date," Sunstreaker answered Prowl.

"Hand them over," Prowl smiled, holding out his servos, as Optimus, T-Bar, Spirit, and Rambler joined them.

"Which one are you tkaing now, Only One?" Optimus questioned as the younglings sat with Nocturne, Vêpres, and Sunspot.

"All of them. They want to hand them over for a night to have a date."

"Maybe we can plan for the younglings to have a sleep over the same night they plan their date. What's the worse that can happen?"

"We will have their entire class over. That's the worse that I can think of."

Ratchet gave a slight laugh at the thought of fourteen younglings and three sparklings all sleeping over at Optimus' and Prowl's.

"In return for watching them, we will watch your three for you," Ironhide spoke up. "Four if you have your sparkling by the time you want us to watch them."

"Thanks, but I am sure Prowl would do it either way. He has been wanting all these younglings and sparklings for at least a cycle now," Optimus told them.

"What makes you think I won't watch them?" Prowl asked as he finally managed to get Kaon in one arm and Orion in his other.

"Octane Scream, Blitz Wave, here is your warning. This one here is a sparkling stealer," Ironhide shook his head as he watched Prowl with the sparklings. "If any of yours goes missing, track him down first."

"We'll keep that in mind," Blitz Wave laughed as all the younglings except for Prowl's and Prime's finished their energon.

"Ada, when is the meteor shower starting?" Sunspot asked.

"As soon as the sun goes down. Then we all go outside and watch for them."

"Will we see a lot of them?" Vêpres asked next.

"We may or there may just be a few," Ratchet answered.

"The teachers said they will be going over lots of information on meteor showers tomorrow. But I know one mech who may know a thing or two about meteor showers," Sunstreaker told the younglings.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Hound. He loves everything about Earth. The first time we had a meteor shower on Earth, he did a lot of research on them."

"Would he talk to us about them?" Vêpres asked.

"I heard my name," Hound spoke up as he walked over with Silverbow, Rebel, Hot Shot, and Trailbreaker.

"Hey Hot Shot," Nocturne said as she made room for him to sit with her.

"Hey Nocturne," he smiled as he sat next to her.

Silverbow moved to sit next to Vêpres as Hound sat with Rebel in his arms. Trailbreaker sat next to him as the table got fuller and fuller.

"Hound, we wanted to know more about the meteor shower," Spirit said. "Sunstreaker said that you would know about them."

"I do know quite a bit about them," he told the younglings.

"How many will we see?"

"Between ten and one thousand a joor," he answered.

"What will they look like?"

"Like a star flying across the sky."

All the optics of the younglings went wide at the thought of it.

"It is said that if you make a wish upon a shooting star, it will come true," Trailbreaker told them.

All the younglings paused and thought about that for a moment.

"How many can we wish on?"

"Only one," he smiled at them.

"I know what I'm wishing for," Vêpres commented. "I want..."

"Don't tell anyone or it won't come true," Hound spoke back up.

Vêpres shut her mouth quickly. She wanted her wish to come true, or it would hurt her and Nocturne, and their genitors a lot.

"So you younglings want to watch the sunset before the meteor shower?" Prowl asked standing up.

"We would love to Ada," Spirit, T-Bar, and Rambler said jumping up.

"Would the rest of you like to join us?"

"That would be great," the twins answered.

The entire group stood up and headed out to the area where the meteor shower would be viewed to watch the sunset. Trailbreaker and Hound sat with Rebel. Ratchet and Ironhide sat with Praxus. The twins sat with Blue between them and Orion and Kaon in front of them. Optimus Prime sat with his arm around Prowl's waist. The younglings all ran around and played. From where they sat, they could hear the Jazz and Blaster Show.

"Welcome caller. How may I help you?"

"Can I request a song for a special couple?"

"Sure. What song would you like and for what couple?"

"I would like the song 'Come What May' from the movie Moulin Rouge. It's dedicated to Optimus Prime and Prowl," the unnamed caller said.

"We can do that. Thanks for calling," Jazz said causing Prowl to look at Optimus as the music started.

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
><em>It's like I've never seen the sky before<em>  
><em>Want to vanish inside your kiss<em>  
><em>Everyday I'm loving you more and more<em>  
><em>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing<em>  
><em>Telling me to give you everything<em>  
><em>Seasons may change winter to spring<em>  
><em>But I love you, till the end of time<em>

_Come what may, come what may_  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>

Prowl moved closer to Optimus as the music played. The lyrics were true about his feelings for Optimus as well as Optimus' feelings for Prowl.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
><em>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<em>  
><em>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste<em>  
><em>It all revolves around you<em>

_And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide_  
><em>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<em>  
><em>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide<em>  
><em>But I'll love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may, come what may_  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>  
><em>Oh come what may, come what may<em>  
><em>I will love you<em>

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, come what may_  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>

Optimus looked at Prowl as he whispered to him.

"I will love you until my dying day. I love you Prowl. Thank you for everything."

"Same here Optimus. Thank you for everything as well. Thank you for the sparkling," he whispered back.

"You are welcome. Thank you for wanting one and carrying," Optimus said placing a ervo over Prowl's spark.

Ratchet watched them silently as Ironhide took Praxus in his arms. Ironhide was so careful with his small fragile sons. It is hard for someone as big as Ironhide to take care of someone as small as Praxus and Orion, but Ironhide did a wonderful job at it. Maybe Ironhide would help Optimus and Prowl with sparkling handling.

Blitz Wave sat with Octane Scream in his arms as the sun sank lower and lower. They watched their younglings play with the younglings of other mechs and femmes. Hound and Trailbreaker sat together with Rebel. Once they knew how to handle him, their life was filled with more and more joy. Blue sat with the twins as they watched Orion and Kaon play with each other. They all wanted another sparklings, but hadn't talked much about it yet.

Soon the sun was down and teachers, genitors, and younglings joined the group that was already outside.

"The meteor shower will be viewed anytime now. Youngling teachers are outside right now to watch any younglings who's genitors are not available to join us," Blaster said over the radio.

With that, they started to play some Cybertronian music. The black and silver femme seeker came out to join the crowd, but sat far away from everone. She had heard talk about the meteor shower and even though she didn't like science, she was interested in seeing this. Most of the city wanted to see it, but at the same time, there were a few who had no interest in it. Hot Rod and Kup were heading over to watch it with Hot Shot. Springer was on night guard and when it started to get heavier he would make sure to be outside. Drift planned on heading over and finding Springer. He wanted to share this with him.

As soon as Hot Rod and Kup sat down, Hot Shot ran to join them. Nocturne watched him run off to sit with them. She guessed that they were his genitors, but what she didn't expect was for him to run back over and straight to her.

"Nocturne, would you like to sit with my genitors and me?"

"I would have to ask my genitors first," she smiled. "Is it okay with your genitors?"

"That's what I just asked them and they said it would be fine."

Nocturne smiled and ran over to her genitors.

"Ada, Atar, may I sit with Hot Shot and his genitors?"

"Did they say it was alright?"

"They did," she answered.

"You may. Enjoy yourself," Octane Scream smiled as she ran back over to Hot Shot.

"They said I may!" she exclaimed as he hugged her.

She smiled as she hugged him back.

"I would introduce you to my other brother, Springer, but he has to work tonight. Ada said he will try to come by before we leave though," Hot Shot explained, looked into her blue optics.

"I would love to meet him and the rest of your family."

"I'll make sure you so," he said pulling away before taking her servo. "Come, I'll introduce you to my genitors."

Nocturne walked with Hot Shot as they headed over to where Kup and Hot Rod were sitting. She was nervous about meeting his genitors, but she wasn't not going to.

"Ada, Atar, this is Nocturne," Hot Shot smiled. "Nocturne, this is my Ada and Atar."

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Nice to meet you too. Hot Shot has spoke a lot about you today," Kup replied.

"He has?" she asked embarrassed.

"Ada, you weren't suppose to tell her that," Hot Shot almost whined at the thought that his Ada telling her that he talked about her.

"It's not a bad thing that you talk about her," Kup laughed. "And Nocturne, he has said nothing but good things about you."

"Nocturne, wasn't that you on the Jazz and Blaster show today?" Hot Rod asked.

"It was. The other youngling is my sister."

"Is it just you two and your genitors?"

"At the moment, yes, but my Ada is sparked with twins," she smiled.

"My Ada is sparked with twins as well," Hot Shot smiled as they giggled and waited for the show to start.

**-Sitting away from the younglings-**

The black and silver femme seeker sat as she watched the group. If it wasn't for so many issues with energon shortages and rumors of Megatron going to kill them, she probably wouldn't have come here.

"May I join you?" the black and dark blue femme from earlier asked.

"Sure as long as none of the little ones comes with you," the seeker replied.

"I take it, you dislike the," she said sitting down next to her.

"I do. I plan on never having any. You?"

"I currently don't have any, but if I find the right mech or femme, I may have one," she answered.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am. I just arrived from Iacon the other orn. You?"

"I am new here too. I traveled to Iacon to come here to escape the hardships where I lived."

"I did similar. What's your name?"

"My name is Nightshade. What's yours?" the seeker femme asked.

"My name is..." she began, but got cut off when Jazz started to talk on the show behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I had SOOOO much trouble uploading this. I am happy it's finally up. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Can't wait to hear what you think. Please review.<strong>


	9. Last Note

Guys, this is just a rough draft of what I plan to do. I will not be writing more, but will leave it up to have. I hope to start the real story soon. It will be VERY long and very time consuming.

Thanks,  
>Kalis<p> 


	10. How to Read more

**Thanks for the patience and the follows. This story is currently being worked on again and will be published in it's full form. Please visit my profile and start reading it under "Star-Crossed". Warning: the chapters here will not appear in the story until about 100 or so chapters in. Again thanks for reading this one and giving me the courage to continue it in it's full form that I wanted to do.**


End file.
